devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5/Marketing
2018 July On July 5th, Famitsu released a magazine that covered the development of Devil May Cry 5, in it, it was stated that the game was 75% completed.『デビル メイ クライ 5』はどんなストーリー？　あのキャラクターも登場？　気になる内容をスタイリッシュに解説【先出し週刊ファミ通】 (Famitsu) On July 25th, Dengeki Online posted an interview with Itsuno, Okabe and Matthew, where Itsuno said he hopes the player will feel emotional and even cry during the story. He also mentioned there is a reason for Dante to have a beard and for the third, unknown character (at the time) to not be holding a weapon in the key art.『デビル メイ クライ 5』のキーマンに直撃。RE ENGINEで復活するスタイリッシュアクションの魅力とは？ - Dengeki Online August On August 13th, Itsuno tweeted that the demo version of the game was finished for Gamescom.Hideaki Itsuno: "Demo version for gamescom2018 is completed! 10 days to the world's first playable!" In August 21, 2018, the demo was available at Gamescom and it featured an "abridged version" of the second mission of the game.2:07:15 - Matthew Walker "This is... Mission 2. It's kind of an abridged version of Mission 2." On August 31st, Itsuno, Okabe and Matt were at PAX West 2018 where they revealed new information about the game such as the confirmation of a Photo Mode to the game, a training mode and detailed information on the different types of the Devil Breakers, it was also mentioned that DMC5 would have a "thing" that would help players catch up to the story of the series.PAX West 2018 | Twitch Town Hall - PAX3 The Gamescom demo was also available to the public at PAX and it was said that the developers made it harder to S rank on purpose because of the special secret message. September On September 19th, a new trailer of the game was shown at TGS, it featured Dante as its spotlight but also showed other characters not yet seen in the game before such as Lady and Trish. During TGS, it was also revealed that Dante would be keeping his Style Switch mechanic and that there is a way to switch the order of equipped weapons. It will also features a voice setting on be able to switch between English and Japanese like in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, except this is the first game to have the said setting at the original edition’s release date launch, rather than later editions.GAME Watch On September 23rd, Dengeki Online posted another interview with Itsuno, Okabe and Matthew. Among the topics discussed were the fact that the Balrog was the first weapon developed in the game, how the Cavaliere came to life following Itsuno's wish for making a motorcycle a weapon for years, how the Devil Trigger uses less of the gauge now and that there is no way to replenish the gauge with the use of items, how there is a lot of loadout customization in the game, where it allows to plays to bring only a few or all weapons to a Mission, and the small tweaks they made for the "Automatic Mode" where it can be switched on or off on the go and how the player was going to dodge attacks automatically as well, but that was eventually removed as it seemed too overpowered.『DMC5』開発者インタビューでダンテの新武器“キャバリエーレ”と“バルログ”の特徴に迫る - Dengeki Online On September 24th, Eurogamer posted an interview with the same trio. Topics discussed ranged from V's development, how he is the third playable character and was being made before Star Wars: The Force Awakens had been released, how the developers traveled to London in order to create Red Grave City, how Dante has the option to equip between 2 or all weapons at once, allowing the player to have an easier time switch weapons and how Nero can't change his Devil Breaker at will because they wanted his gameplay to be diffferent from Dante's.Dante returns: Hideaki Itsuno on Devil May Cry 5 October On October 6th, a Devil May Cry 5 panel was present at the New York Comic-Con. The Faust Hat, Cerberus and Kalina Ann 2 were announced as Dante's weapons in the game. There was also new information regarding the DLC Devil Breakers such as the Sweet Surrender serving as a way to heal the player and the Pasta Breaker allowing the player to order the Devil Breakers currently being held. The first cutscene of the game was also shown during the panel.[[:File:Devil May Cry 5 - NYCC 2018 Panel|New York Comic-Con - Devil May Cry 5 panel]]Devil May Cry 5 Deluxe Edition Breakdown On October 22nd, the eCapcom site was updated with a new edition of Devil May Cry 5 called the "Ultra Limited Edition", three versions are available, one that comes with a replica of Nero's coat, one with V's coat and the last with Dante's coat.https://www.e-capcom.com/sp/devil5/ November On November 11th, during the Xbox X018: Mexico Event, new DMC5 info was showcased. For the first time The Void was shown in detail, which is a type of training mode, similar to the one present in DmC: Devil May Cry.Devil Man Cry 5 - First Look at 'The Void’ On November 26th, a livestream with Itsuno and Matthew as guests was ran which showcased more Dante gameplayDevil May Cry 5 - Dante Showcase v2 with Itsuno Hideaki, Matt Walker & Matt Edwards, two days later, the Collector's Edition of the game was announced.@DevilMayCry on Twitter December On December 6th, a new gameplay trailer was showcased at The Game Awards 2018 which showed gameplay about V, a future Bloody Palace update, and a public demo was released exclusively on the Xbox One the following day. .]] On December 17th, a new trailer was released by IGN that showcased more gameplay with V. The trailer shows V trying to get Sparda's sword and even tried to kill an unconscious Dante for unknown reasons.Devil May Cry 5: Gameplay Trailer - IGN First - YouTube On December 20th, the Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack was announced on Twitter, it comes with 5 CDs and 136 tracks total.【サントラ】『デビル メイ クライ 5』 - @devilmaycry_jp 2019 January On January 4th, the ESRB site was updated with the rating of Devil May Cry 5, the game received an "M" rating (17+), with the description including the following: "Blood, Partial Nudity, Strong Language, Violence".Devil May Cry 5 ESRB Rating Reveals Partial Nudity and Plenty of Blood | twinfinite.net Sources Category:Devil May Cry 5